


World Coronation Series

by Sh3ph3rd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash Greninja, F/M, Reunion, World Coronation Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd
Summary: Ash has taken part in the World Coronation Series to battle the World Champion and become one! This is his reunion with some old friends!
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Ash's first defeat in the championship!

Today, the day after Ash's first defeat in the World Coronation Series at the hands of Bea, was a gloomy one for the people at Cerise Laboratory. Ash and Pikachu are feeling quite down after their defeat at the hands of the Galar gym leader. Goh is trying to cheer up Ash and Pikachu, but, only to fail at it. Ash is still recounting today's battle when he decides to go and do some training to take his mind off of it. He and Pikachu along with the other Pokemon go to the park to train.

He was training with Pikachu and Riolu, when suddenly he felt a shadow flying above him. He thought it was Gengar, and said, "Gengar, don't disturb us right now", when suddenly Goh shouted, "A Pidgeot!! I'm going to catch it!". Ash's head perked up at the name and saw the bird Pokemon flying above him in circles looking down at him, he knew that look. "Wait, Goh, stop!" Ash said and Goh replied, "What?! Why?!" "Because that Pidgeot is mine!" Slowly, Pidgeot came down and let himself be petted by it. Goh was shocked at this and asked what he meant, but before he could finish explaining, he heard some more familiar sounds. What happened next, Ash couldn't have prepared for it in a million years!

Slowly and slowly, he could see the shadow of Charizard coming down. Ash's face lit up in a grin that couldn't be stopped. Ash and Pikachu ran towards Charizard and hugged him tightly while the rest of them watched in confusion. Sceptile and Infernape arrived too! Pikachu and Ash were ecstatic to see them, but the highlight is what happened next. Ash thought these were all the Pokemons to arrive but, then he heard a familiar voice saying, "Ash!!!!". He looked above and saw Serena and Greninja arriving. Greninja sat Serena down when they landed and Ash and Pikachu ran off to hug them. He had never thought that Greninja would be back, that too with Serena! Ash and Greninja looked at each other understandingly, while Pikachu and Serena were playing.

Goh and Chloe coughed which brought Ash back to Earth. He realized he was staring at Serena and she was doing the same. Ash looked at the people and the Pokemon who were staring at them. "Oh! Right! Everybody, this is Serena Yvonne, she's a Pokemon performer and she's an old friend of mine! This is Pidgeot, I caught him as Pidgey and trainde him to Pidgeot when I released him so he could protect other Pidgeys and Pidgeottos! This is Charizard, I rescued him as a Charmander from his trainer who didn't like him. At first, Charizard was a lot like Raboot used to be, but then, we became friends! This is Sceptile, I caught him as a Treecko, and trained him while I was in Hoenn! This is Infernape, one of my strongest Pokemons! I trained Chimchar to Infernape and we almost won the Sinnoh League! And...this is Greninja, my strongest Pokemon till now. I trained Froakie up to Greninja! These are all of my strongest Pokemons and they're here to help me in the World Coronation Series!" 

Everybody met with the Pokemon and Goh was seriously impressed with Ash's roster! Even Chloe was playing with Pidgeot! Ash went to the side to talk with Serena and hugged her tightly. He asked that how did she find all his Pokemons and she said she first tracked down Greninja who was in the Kalos forests, and then she went to Proffessor Oak for help! Ash couldn't help but be impressed of Serena and kissed her. Serena blushed and kissed him back. She was happy that Ash was happy and that he too felt the same for her!


	2. Rematch

Ash woke up today feeling very enthusiastic. He woke up Goh, Chloe and Serena, who was living with them now. Ash and Serena have begun their relationship and admitted their feelings toward each other. It was only yesterday, that, Ash got reunited with all of his old Pokemons. So, he decided to go to Kalos and do a battle today. They all got tickets from Prof. Cerise and they all started packing. Serena was very happy to return to Kalos, once more, and so were the others. Goh wanted to capture some more Pokemon, while Chloe and Serena decided to watch Ash's match. They landed in Shalour City, again, and Goh went off to catch some Pokemons. Meanwhile, Ash, Serena and Chloe were walking towards the arena when they were seen by a familiar person.

"Ash!!! What are you doing here?" Korinna asked and went to hug him, "Hey, Serena! Nice to see you again!" 

"You too, Korinna!" Serena replied

" Hey, Kor! I was just here to do a battle, so I can move up the rankings!"

"Ooh! Nice! That gives me an idea: will you rematch with me again?" Korinna asked

"We can do that?! Sure! I will, but, I have to warn you, I won't use the same team again!" Ash said, enthusiastically

"Cool! Let's start! I'm gonna challenge you, and beat you this time!"

"Let's see!!"

Soon, a Drone Rotom came and acted as the referee and told them to send their first Pokemons out at the same time. Korinna chose Mienshao while Ash chose Pikachu. THey both were ready to battle each other and so Korinna did the first move.

"Ladies first! Close Combat!"

"Dodge, then use Thunderbolt!" The electric attack hit it's target, doing damage to the opponent

"Nice! Now, use Mach Punch!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!" The two powerful moves met each other and caused an explosion that threw both of them back. As the dust settled, Pikachu was still standing, but Mienshao was barely conscious after the attack which dealt a lot of damage. 

"Mienshao, you ok?" Mienshao grunted in response "Good! Because we have to defeat them! Let's go, Psystrike!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu, and let's finish this, Thunder!!" A grey cloud formed over Mienshao, and that was it for the fighting type.

Korinna returned Mienshao to the Pokeball to rest. 

"You did good, Ash! But, now it's time to really defeat you! Lucario, let's go!!!"

Serena, Chloe and Goh looked in awe of the Pokemon, who was opposing Pikachu.

Ash chuckled, "I knew you would do this! Pikachu, return! Let's go, old friend!" and saying that, the Pokeball popped and out came Greninja.

Korinna and Lucario just stood there, shocked. 

Goh and Chloe were confused as to why, Korinna was shocked due to this and asked Serena. Serena simply chuckled and told them to watch the battle, they'll know the answer.

Korinna asked, "Didn't you release him?"

"I did, but Serena brought him back for me to help in the World Coronation Series!"

"Ooh! But, we are not scared! Let's go, Lucario! Mega Evolution!!!" Lucario mega-evolved which left the spectators in awe of this.

Ash chuckled, "Mega Evolution? That's cute, because we'll be much-much stronger!!" Greninja started to bond-evolving with Ash, something only they could do. A huge water hurricane surrounded Greninja, and after the hurricane ended, Goh and Chloe saw what Ash was talking about. They were left with their jaws wide open. It looked a bit like Ash's attire now, and looked even meaner. 

Serena said, "That's why they were shocked and scared. That is what we call Ash Greninja. It's when they both share a bond with each other which allows Greninja to become stronger than any Mega Evolution. This first happened when Frogadier evolved into Greninja, and then Greninja fought off the bad guys like it was nothing. This also allows Ash to feel Greninja's pain in battle." Goh and Chloe listened to this and started watching the battle. What they didn't was that somebody was watching their battle. And that was none other than Kalos champion, Diantha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅 Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it provides suspense. Thanks for reading!


End file.
